One Lucky Girl
by HighQueenofNarnia
Summary: okay...this isn't really a fanfiction of anything PLEZ DON'T HATE ME FOR IT! this a dream i have been having for the past 2 weeks. I would really like to know what it means, so if anyone who can read dreams well, plez help me out here.plez read it
1. Prologue summary thing

PROLOGUE

This has to do with a little bit of Twilight...plez don't hate for this. I really need people who can "read" dreams to help me out. I'm still having this dream...and it's driving me crazy! Plez, plez, plez...help me out.

* * *

I'm just your typical high school girl. I'm fun, funny, and I love everyone. I have had my fair share of boyfriends and I'm in a relationship now actually...His name is James and he is my longest and best relationship. But, lately....he's been acting somewhat distant...and that is how **ALL **of my relationships end. But, I was trying my hardest to keep the relationship going...It probably would have ended perfectly and our relationship would be better than ever...if only I hadn't received that party invitation...


	2. The Party Invite

Chapter 1—The Party Invite

It was your typical day...wake up at six in the morning, eat breakfast, get ready for school, and drive to school. Nothing unusual...or so I thought. When I got to school, I noticed that every single Senior girl was crowded around a car. I parked and watched from my side view mirror. The girls were squealing, so I couldn't make out what all the fuss was about. Then, I saw one of my best friends, Megan, walk over to my car. I put my window down.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. Do you know what's up over there?" I asked trying to sound too interested.

"Yeah," Megan answered, "Kevin Riggy is handing out party invitations...I haven't opened mine yet, though."

"You got one?" I asked teasing.

"I don't why I did but...yeah." Megan answered annoyed.

"Why not open it?" I suggested.

Megan shrugged and put her backpack in the back of my car and got into the passenger seat. I was really curious about what the invite said. Megan opened and skimmed it over. Her eyes got really wide and her mouth opened in shock.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Just read it." Megan responded.

I took the invite from her and read it. It read:

_**PARTY AT RIGGY'S!!!!!!**_

_**This is going to be THE party of the year.**_

_**Where: My house**_

_**Time: 8:00 pm-1:00 am**_

_**Also...some lucky girl at this school in the class of 2009...will get to go and sleep with me...Kevin Riggy...**_

_**To know if you are the lucky girl go to **_w w w . o n e l u c k y g i r l . o r g_** to see if your name is either crossed off or not crossed off. At the end of each week, 25 names will be crossed off...so in five weeks...one lucky girl is going to have the best night of her life!**_

I looked up at Megan in shock. Megan shook her head in disbelief, "So this is basically Riggy choosing a girl to sleep with..."

I nodded in agreement...but all of a sudden my head was filled with Kevin...I had a boyfriend though...I can't like another guy. It's not fair to James...but he's been treating me horribly lately and Kevin would be a good boyfriend. He's cute, funny, smart, and he has a very nice body—NO NO NO! STOP IT, MEAGHAN! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

* * *

Megan and I headed inside. As I unpacked I heard the Senior girls still talking about the party and how they were going to be the ones who gets to sleep with Riggy. As I put away my Uggs, and smooth, sexy voice that made me melt when I heard it say, "Hey there."

I looked up...it was Kevin. I stood up not knowing what to say. He has_ never_ talked to me before..._never_. So all I said was, "Hi..."

"So...I am sure you have heard about my party." Kevin guessed.

I nodded, "I have also heard what you are offering at the party."

"Oh well, that's good. Then you won't go into shock once you read yours." Kevin explained handing me an envelope.

"Wait...am I one of the...possibilities?" I asked kind of embarrassed asking that.

Kevin smiled and I had to make myself not fall over, that smile was just so beautiful. He answered, "It says every Senior girl, Meaghan...of course you are a possibility."

Then the bell rang as I took the invite, "Thanks."

"See you in Government." Kevin said with a smile.

"See ya!" I answered.

I looked at the invite...me...I might be the one lucky girl...NO! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! DAMNIT!!!!! I slammed my locker tucking the envelope into my planner and walking to Apologetics. This is like a surprise party...but the surprise is for one lucky girl...and I knew that one lucky girl...was not going to be me...


	3. Minus 25

Chapter 2—Minus 25

The whole week, all the senior girls were trying to impress Kevin with anything they could do or say. Kevin only responded by telling them to check the website. All of his guy friends would suggest girls to him and to be nice he said he would think about it. Also, everyone made sure that the faculty didn't find out. That would be very bad.

I was sitting at lunch just listening to the conversation about how some teachers are just horrible at teaching. I was saving a seat for my boyfriend and I found him paying the lunch lady. When he was done, I thought he would look for me…but instead he went over to sit with some sophomore (he is a sophomore by the way). I felt my heart sink into disappointment, "He's sitting with his friends again…" I sighed.

"He's just being an immature ass." One of my best friends Patty (my short little Asian friend who I love ^_^) answered.

"He has not been treating you with the best respect lately, Meaghan," my other best friend Elizabeth (who I call Izzi) agreed.

"I am sure he has a reason for sitting with them…" I said trying to sound like that was the reason.

"You can't keep making excuses up for him," Izzi said sounding concerned, "I have never seen you this upset before. You don't deserve this!"

Deep down, I knew Izzi was right…but I didn't want to admit it…

"Check out, Tiffany." Megan said pointing to another lunch table.

It was the table Kevin was sitting at. Tiffany was delivering a cake to him. Most likely trying to butter him up, so she could sleep with him…what a slut.

"Does she really think cake is going to make him pick her?" Patty asked.

"They do say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Izzi teased.

"She'll do anything to win this challenge." Megan said in a disgusted tone.

I remembered that tonight was the first night that names would be crossed off the list. I looked at Kevin thanking Tiffany for the cake. He turned his head and saw me looking at him like a love, sick puppy. He smiled at me and I felt my whole body melt. But, I chickened out and turned my head allowing my hair to fall to the side of my face. The rest of the lunch period I only listened and took a few glances at Kevin through my hair…I felt so stupid.

* * *

After lunch, I had Government class. The class was easy enough, but the tests were somewhat difficult. Today we had a test on Supreme Court and the first four Amendments. I sat in the empty classroom and crammed a little more. It was quite in the room, so I was able to concentrate…or so I thought.

"Hey."

I looked up…it was Kevin…I tucked my hair behind my right ear and answered, "Hi…"

"Cramming?" he guessed.

"Kind of. I studied a little…but then I fell asleep." I admitted, "You?"

"Same. Just skimmed over my notes." He admitted with a smile that made swallow.

It was silent until I said, "Did you enjoy your cake?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah…It was okay," Kevin said with a shrug, "Why didn't your boyfriend sit with you today?"

I shrugged, "Wanted to sit with his friends I guess."

"Hm." Kevin answered as the teacher walked in, "Well…good luck on the test."

"Thanks…you too!" I replied.

"Oh! Are you going to check the website tonight?" Kevin asked quickly.

I shrugged, "Depends on how much crap I have for homework." I said with a small laugh.

Kevin nodded as the rest of our classmates entered the room. I could feel my whole face burning up. What was wrong with me? Why do I freak out when Kevin is even in the same room? Why does my heart ump when he talked to me?

* * *

The whole rest of the day, all I could think about was Kevin Riggy…He was stuck in my mind. Even while I was doing my homework…he just would not leave me alone.

I was up until 11:30 doing homework. I was about to turn the computer off…but, then I decided to check the website…what harm could it do? I typed the site and up came a website with every senior girl's name. I typed my name into the Search Engine. I took me right to my name…and boy was I surprised. My name **_WAS NOT_** crossed off!


End file.
